The Secret God
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Poseidon and Annabeth betray Percy feeling alone Percy tries to end his life. But is stopped by Hestia and two shocking Gods. They grant Percy Godhood. Percy agrees as long as he can remain hidden from the Gods till he was really needed. The three agree. With Percy's domains he gains a harem. That are all loyal to him and can't betray him. RATING: M
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Merry Christmas**

**and have**

**a Happy New Year**

* * *

**Introduction**

Poseidon and Annabeth betray Percy feeling alone Percy tries to end his life. But is stopped by Hestia and two shocking Gods. They grant Percy Godhood. Percy agrees as long as he can remain hidden from the Gods till he was really needed. The three agree. With Percy's domains he gains a harem. That are all loyal to him and can't betray him. What happens when Zeus calls upon a God that only he and Hestia knows about Council?...

* * *

_Good Zeus_

_Set After Trials of Apollo. But Reyna didn't join the Hunters._

* * *

_**WARNING: SEX SCENES, CORPORAL PUNISHMENT**_

_**RATING: M+**_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Percy has just completed trials to gain permission from Athena to marry Annabeth. He even had a ring now. He looked forward to proposing to her and starting their life together after everything they have been through, they deserved to be happy.

He was on his way to the beach to set up a romantic dinner for them when he heard voices. He realised it was Annabeth and the male voice was his father!

"Yesss my lord right there", Annabeth moans

Percy felt his heartbreak seeing the girl he loved making _love _with his _father_. How dare they!? Percy didn't even bother to say anything. He didn't trust himself to speak. He dropped the ring and walked away.

He got to his Cabin and packed his bags he wasn't staying here. He didn't want anything to do with _her _or _him_.

He left a note in his cabin in case anyone came looking for him and he walked out of Camp with no one paying any attention too him.

He decided to go and visit his Mum and Step-Father. So he made his way to Manhattan. He was looking forward to seeing her.

But the fates must hate him. When he gets to the apartment the door was ajar. Percy takes out his sword and slowly moves in. He gasps seeing his Mother and Step-Father on the floor in a pool of their own blood.

"No!" Percy cries running to his mother

"Percy", his mother rasps

Percy gasps, "Mum hang on I will call for help"

"It is too late Percy. Know I will love you always and I'll always he proud of you", his mother says taking her last breath

Percy sobs as his Mum's breathing stops she was gone. The last person that cared about him was gone. He didn't have anyone left. He took up his sword wanting to join those he loved.

But suddenly two flashes of light come into his apartment. But Percy didn't care his Mum was dead. Suddenly arms wrapped around him and he sees Hestia looking at him sadly.

"I am so sorry Percy. For your Mum, Step-Father and for what Poseidon and Annabeth did", she says softly

"Poseidon has always been like that nephew. He pretends to care to get what he wants", a voice says

Percy looks up shocked to see Zeus looking at him in pity.

"Why are you here?" Percy asks, "Come to gloat?"

"No nephew. I do care. But I have to hide it for the safety of my family", Zeus reveals

Percy was confused by that. And by Zeus's show of concern.

"Lets put you Mother and Step-Father to rest", Zeus suggests

"Where do you what to do it?" Hestia asks Percy gently

"Montauk is where they should rest", Percy chokes out

Zeus and Hestia nod and snap their fingers the bodies disappear. Hestia takes Percy and they appear on the Beach of Montauk. Zeus snaps his fingers and shrouds appear. Percy puts drachmas on his Mum's and Paul's eyes and then Hestia snaps her fingers and the shrouds light up in fire.

They stand their watching the flames. After a while Percy's tears stop.

"What do I do now?" Percy asks Hestia and Zeus

"I know what you can do", a voice says

All three turn to see a woman looking at them.  
"Hello I am Lady Chaos", the woman tells them

All three of them kneel before her.

"Don't bow I hate that. Rise. I have an idea for what you can do Perseus", Chaos tells Percy

"What is that?" Percy asks

"There are a few of my children who want to make you're their Champion. But we also want to make you a God", Chaos tells him

"A God?" Percy asks shocked

"That is a good idea Perseus. You can stick it too my brother and the spawn of Athena too", Zeus tells his nephew

"How would I become a God and Champion?" Percy asks having made a decision

Zeus was right he should do this. It would stick it too his so called father and Annabeth.  
"As long as I can disown Poseidon", Percy decides  
"You would lose those powers", Hestia tells him  
"No he won't with a couple of my children's help. So do we agree?" Chaos asks

"I agree", Percy replies

"Zeus, Hestia you may come to witness and anything you might like to add will be welcome", Chaos tells them

"We will be honoured", Zeus and Hestia say after looking at each other

"Excellent! Off we go"

* * *

_Far from Earth_

* * *

They appear in a Castle. It was decorated with paintings of the cosmos.

"This is my Castle. Come on the Primordial Council will be waiting", Chaos tells them

They walk to a big room where 18 figures sat on thrones. There was also another girl on a black and purple throne.

"These are my children the Primordials. Ouranos, Pontos, Thalassa, Aither, Chronos, Nyx, Eros, Elpis, Ananke, Erebus, Hemera, Ourae, Phanes, Nesoi, Physis and Hydros. As well as Tartarus and Gaea who you have already met", Chaos says introducing them all

"Gaea!" Percy exclaims and Zeus growls

"I am sorry for what my other self-did", Gaea says looking upset, "I am so ashamed"

"Other Self?" Percy asks

"All Primordials have a Good and Bad self. Instead of a Greek and Roman self", Chaos replies

"So the other you was the bad self", Percy states

"Yes", Gaea replies, "I beg your forgiveness my Lord"

Some Primordials look at her in shock. But Chaos, Eros and Ananke were smirking.  
"Why do you call me My Lord?" Percy asks

"That will be explained. But I think we should begin. Perseus the girl on the black and purple throne is my sister Lady Void", Chaos says

"Perseus Jackson I have heard much about you. You have interested all of us", Void says

"I haven't heard of you I'm afriad my Lady", Percy replies bowing  
"That's ok. Chaos and I have hide my existence. As well as our brother Order", Void replies

"Ouranos did you get those friends of Perseus's that I mentioned?" Chaos asks

"I did. They are waiting in the antechamber", Ouranos replies

"Lets bring them in", Chaos orders

Coming in from a side room were familiar people. Luke Castellan, Zoe Nightshade, Bianca di Angelo, Michael Yew, Lee Fletcher, Castor Turner, Ethan Nakamura, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckenford, Jason Grace, Dakota Spears, and many more having died in the Titan and Giant War. As well as those who died recently by the Emperors hands.

Zeus actually hugs Jason saying he was sorry for how he treated him. Jason was shocked by accepted it.

Percy greets his friends. Zoe and Bianca blushed as they hugged him.

"So now Perseus will be blessed by those Primordials who want to. Then myself and Ananke will grant him Godhood", Chaos announces.

One by one the Primordials come up and bless him. But only Elpis, Erebus, Tartarus, Ananke, Ouranos, Pontos, Thalassa, Aither, Chronos, Nesoi and Eros make him their Champion. With Pontos and Thalassa's blessing he could disown Poseidon as his father and keep his water powers. So he did that. Glad to be rid of Poseidon.

For some reason Eros was smirking widely.

"Perseus I would also like to bless you and make you my Champion", Hestia tells him

"Thank you", Percy says as he glows orange

"I have thought about this sense Hestia and I came to you. I will bless you to fly in my domain and as my Champion", Zeus tells him

Making the demigods gasp. Zeus had never had a child of his brothers as a Champion before.

"Thank you Lord Zeus", Percy says bowing

"Your welcome. Don't make me regret it", Zeus says

"I won't", Percy promises

"Now Void and I will bless you while making you a God. Ready Perseus?" Chaos asks

"I am", Percy replies

Suddenly Percy felt a rush of power go into him. He knew knowledge that he never did before. His mind cleared as his ADHD and Dyslexia disappeared. He feels wings come out off his back. But the MAJOR change was to his cock and body. His cock grow bigger and his body became more musclier.

"All Hail Perseus Jackson God of Loyalty, Leadership, Bravery, Courage, Valiance, Honour, Battle Lines, Maps, Tides, Beaches, Lakes, Rivers, Ponds, Currents, Duals, Combat, Treaties, Protection, Love, Sex, Lust, Passion, Arousal, Desire, Pleasure, Orgasms, Ecstasy, Procreation, Harems, Euphoria, Bliss, Relief, Values, Dominance, Authority, Discipline, Punishment, Dedication, Barriers, Bonds, Secrets, Mystery, Justice, Council, Time, Illusions, Instincts, Inner Sight and Knowing, Tracking, Weapons, Infinity, Cartography, Hard Work, Strength, Survival, Detection, Storms, Trustworthiness, Fairness, Space, Determination, Resilience, Elements, Challenges, Creation, Gems, Crystals, Unpredictably, Quests, Fighters, Warriors, and Heros and the Betrayed. Minor God of Battles, Shadows, Food, Family, Equals, Truth, Oaths, Magic and Strategy", Chaos and Ananke call out

Percy's as well as everyone else's eyes widen at ALL his domains. Nobody ever had that many domains before.

Suddenly sounds of something Percy couldn't tell come out of several of the girls and Goddesses. Nyx, Elpis, Nesoi, Gaea, Hemera, Zoe and Bianca all looked uncomfortable and where blushing. But before Percy could say anything all 7 girls drop to their knees in front of him.

"Master Perseus", they say in unison

"What?" Percy stutters

"Percy your domains of Love, Sex, Lust, Passion, Arousal, Desire, Pleasure, Orgasms, Ecstasy, Euphoria, Procreation and Harems as well as dominance is effecting them because they are meant to be with you. The girls that are drawn to you will call you Master. They will feel the need to complete a bond with you. The bond is made by sex. All girls with you MUST obey your commands. They MUST be truthful too you. They MUST not be with anyone else unless you say. They MUST put you first always. They MUST fight for you first. They MUST defer to you in all situations. They MUST be submissive too you. They MUST keep your secrets. They MUST accept punishments. They WON'T be able to stand another males touch unless given permission. They CAN'T keep secrets from you. They CAN'T have children unless you tell them too. They CAN'T betray you. They can only leave you side if you SAY they can. They are NOT allowed to put themselves in danger unless ordered too. They WILL feel the need to be in your presence without their clothes. They WILL feel the need to be punished if they do something wrong. They will also after starting to call you Master be bond to you within a week to stop them from feeling pain and discomfort of not bonding. After that you will just need to satisfy them a couple of times a week", Eros tells Percy

"But I don't want that", Percy protests

"But you do. Let your God self out a little", Eros instructs

Percy closes his eyes and he feels the need to claim and dominate these girls.

"Your also MUCH more powerful that Aphrodite now. And have the ability for more powerful type of love and charmspeak", Eros adds

"When you bond with them Perseus they well gain several things. They will have two collars. One is to show they belong to you. The other is a form of punishment if they do something majorly wrong. They will have a bangle on their wrist and ankle as proof they are yours too. The band on their ankle and wrist are chains for when they have been bad or disobeyed you. They also get a tattoo on their shoulder and wrist with your symbol. They also have that tattoo in their ear. These changes can NEVER be removed. As soon as they are bonded they are made immortal. You can tell if they are in danger. You will know if they do something against your wishes. You can communicate with them through their minds and they with you", Chaos explains

Percy felt his godly self feel satisfied with what will happen when he claims these girls.

"You will feel the need to punish your girls if they do something wrong besides using the collar. You will feel within yourself what they will deserve as punishment", Eros adds

"Alright I can do this", Percy says nodding

"Will Master be doing our bonding now?" Elpis asks

"Soon. After everything is done", Percy replies

They let out whines but stay where they are.

"You don't need to be on the floor", Percy replies

"They will feel the need to do this Percy in meetings they have with you present", Eros informs him

"Now Perseus about your duties. You will help bring demigods to the Camps, Hunters and Amazons. Off course any girls that feel bonded to you will live with you", Chaos informs him

"Where will I live?" Percy asks

"You have an island Master. Lady Chaos told me to create it. It is in the Caribbean", Nesoi informs him

"There is also a Castle on it. That I have made for you. Also there our other houses on the island", Void adds

"Why other houses?" Percy asks

"You will have a group like the Hunters and Amazons. Called the Warriors. Those demigods, or natural spirits who don't want to go to the Camps", Chaos tells him, "You're the God of Warriors, Fighters and Heros so you need to make a group. You will not only have Greek, and Roman demigods but also Mayan, Norse, Egyptian, Aztec, Chinese, Hinduism and Native American. With also Legacy's being allowed. You will also assemble a group of Warrior Healers, Magicians, Forgers, Trackers, Searchers, Rescuers, Spies, Archers, Negotiators, Interrogators, Seekers and Shape-Shifters", Chaos informs him

"How would I find them?" Percy asks

"You have the power to find them with your domains. These demigods here will be the start of your group of Warriors", Chaos informs him  
"Yeh Perce we are with you too the end", Jason says bowing

"The end?" Percy asks confused

"Your Warriors have immortality too. But a bit more permeant then the Hunters of Artemis and the Amazons", Chaos replies

"So your stuck with us Perce", Luke replies smirking

"I believe Perseus that Jason and Luke will be your Right-Hand men and your Lieutenant Generals", Chaos replies

"I would like that", Percy agrees nodding

"I hope Hestia and I can still count on your Perseus?" Zeus asks

"Of course my Lord you can", Percy replies bowing

"None of that. Your equal now to me. Or might actually be more important then me. Call me Zeus or Uncle whatever your prefer", Zeus replies

"I will", Percy promises

They discuss some more details. Zeus and Hestia had said goodbye and they promised to keep in touch. But everyone could see as time went by the 7 girls that had been effected by Percy were squirming in discomfort. And Percy could hear some whimpers.

"I think that is all Perseus. You must bond with these girls. The longer you leave it the more they feel discomfort. You need to at least make love to them once a week to prevent this. That is also other punishment you can give", Chaos tells him smiling

"Thank you all", Percy replies

"Your welcome"

"How do I and my warriors get to my island?" Percy asks

"Just go to your godly self. That side of your will guide you. You will soon find both sides off yourself will bind together. And before you go other girls that are draw to you might find you when your not on your island. They are draw to you like a moth to a flame", Chaos informs him

Percy thanks them all again and lets his godly self take over. He suddenly KNEW where to go. He quickly transports them to the island.

It was amazing. The island had white beaches. The water was crystal blue. Green fields of grass and a small forest. The houses all looked to be in Greek and Roman design mixed together with other Pantheons designs thrown in. They had walls around the miniature city.

In the middle of the miniature city was a Castle that could over look the entire island.

Percy told his friends to explore and find a house. While he went to his Castle. They all agreed. Percy transported himself and his girls into the Castle.

Percy had to admire the work Lady Chaos did. It was decorated perfectly for him. But he would change some things.

"Master…we are having trouble", Hemera tells Percy

Percy looked at his girls and because of his domains he could feel their need to bond with him pouring off them.

"Very well. Lets find my bedroom", Percy decides

"I know the way Master", Nesoi says

"Lead the way", Percy replies

Nesoi nods and they go through the maze of corridors. Soon they were outside a set of golden double doors. They open automatically and they find a room that was decorated in blues, golds, silvers, dark pink, violet and blacks. Percy assumed the doors lead to bathrooms or wardrobes.

A huge canopy bed was in the middle of the room. He hears the girls whimper again. He looks at them and sees Zoe's look.

"Zoe is something wrong?" he asks

"You bo…Master", Zoe was forced to say, "May be the only boy I have ever respected but I don't have to like the fact what is going to happen. Even though I can feel myself wanting this so much Master", Zoe replies honestly

He nods and lets part of his godly self out. He now KNEW what he had too do even though he had never don't it before.

"Stripe!" he commands

The girls couldn't get out of their clothes fast enough. But Percy noticed that Zoe seemed to be trying to fight it a bit. His mortal side felt bad about that. But it couldn't be helped.

His godly self looked each girl over and he could feel himself getting ready. But he also realised that two of the girls needed to be punished. After all they, even through it was their bad side, did do him wrong.

"Nyx, Gaea you will wait a week before we bond", Percy tells them

"Please Master no", they beg

"Or you can have Nyx you can have ten lashes with a belt and Gaea you fifteen. Different because of your offences. To be done after I am done bonding to the other girls. Then after the lashes I will bond with you", Percy offers them a deal

They look at each other then say.  
"We take the lashes Master", they reply

"Very well. You both will have them done after I bond with the other ladies. Now Zoe I will start with you because you deserve to be my first", Percy tells her

"I am honoured Master", she says honestly

Percy stripes and the girls gasp at his new body. He was more then they could dream off.  
"On the bed Zoe", Percy orders

Zoe climbs on the bed suddenly feeling eager. Even through she was about to lose what she had treasured. She felt Percy get on the bed. She looks into his eyes and they had changed colour with his godhood.

They were blue-green, with gold, silver, orange, violet and pink flecks in them. They darkened just looking at her.

Zoe felt his touch and it sent pleasure down her spine. He stroked her and did gentle kisses. His hands moved down and Zoe felt him near her opening. Zoe whimpers as he rubs her down below. She could feel something building in her mind and body.  
Suddenly something enters her. She moans as the finger in her moves. As he strokes her insides.

"Please more", she says moans

She felt two more fingers enter her and stroke her insides. She feels herself building to something. But he takes his fingers out.

She whines, "Master please bind me too you"

"Really slave?" Percy's godly self asks

"Yes I'm ready", Zoe says moaning as she feels his cock test her

Percy felt words come to him. As he starts to enter his slave.

"Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas, former Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, I take you as my lover, mate, slave and wife, part of my harem, your mind, spirit, soul and body are mine first, for all of eternity your mine, and you will obey my commands, you will be loyal to me first, you will always in the presence of others defer to my first. I am your Master in private and you will be submissive. Do you accept this and give your oath?" Percy booms

"I accept Ma…ster", Zoe cries out as she felt a thrust

She felt something inside of her break. But she felt other things happening as Percy made love to her. Her ankle burnt. Her ear burnt. Her shoulder and wrist also felt pain as did her neck. They didn't really hurt her as she really only felt what Percy did too her. She felt a weight on her wedding finger. She also felt her mind had shifted more then it had then when they had been in the throne room of the Primordials.

Zoe shows Percy her pleasure and soon Zoe was content and blissful after having MULTIPLE orgasms.

"How do you feel?" Percy asks

"I feel different Master", Zoe admits

"How?" Percy asks

Zoe explains what she felt during the bonding and Percy showed her, her neck which had a red collar of punishment and dominance. A Black and Gold collar that had the Infinity symbol on it showing her service to Percy. The same symbol was on her shoulder. Her wrist had the gold bangle and a band of plain black the same on her left ankle. Percy's godly self told her the black bands were chains to activate in times of punishment. And on her wedding finger was a black diamond mixed with a pink and blue diamond on a gold band wedding ring.

Percy then bonded with the other girls but Nyx and Gaea who were both a whimpering mess having watched their 'sisters' bond.

"Girls you may explore. Gaea, Nyx with me", Percy booms

Nesoi had shown him to the dungeons and Percy immediately knew what to do. He bond the two Primordials in chains. And hooked them tightly to the walls. He found a table with a whip and belts. He picked out a belt.  
"Nyx you will got first with ten lashes. Do you understand and accept your punishment?" Percy asks

"I do Master", Nyx replies nervously

Suddenly she felt the belt hit her back she whimpered. But as it went on she started to cry out. She was balling at ten.

She had promised him she would never be bad again. She was left strapped to the wall as her sister was had her punishment.

Gaea let out cries as the belt hit her. She knew she deserved this. She stopped herself from begging for her Master to stop with thinking she would be able to bond with him soon.

Soon it was over and both girls were crying as they were realised from their chains and the spell to stop the bleeding but not the pain hit their backs.

Percy gently lead them back to the bedroom and explained that he would bind them now. Even through their backs hurt Nyx and Gaea were eager for the bond.

Soon they had their items on them that showed their service and bond to their Master.

All the girls where happy to now be bonded. And hoped that they would be able to serve their Master, Husband and Mate well and not to disappoint him. They also looked forward to gaining more sisters as their Masters Harem grow.

Percy was glad to have bonded to the girls but it would still be a while before he got used to it. But his godly self said he was far from down yet…

* * *

_Camp Half-Blood_

* * *

It took the Camp a few days to realise they hadn't seen Percy. When Clarisse asked Annabeth where he was as Clarisse had seen him in Camp just a few days ago.

When the Clarisse and a few others checked his Cabin they found the note. It made many furious with Annabeth _and_ Poseidon.

By the time dinner rolled around that night everyone knew why Percy left. Annabeth was being cursed out for causing their Leader to leave.  
But the demigods felt something had changed. Something big. Especially a few girls that were in the Camp felt strange now and didn't know why.

If only they knew that indeed something had changed…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Updated: 27th of January 2020**

* * *

**Chapter .1. **

* * *

The starting of his new life took some adjusting to Percy. He had basically become a God overnight and had girls that were bond to him tighter then the binds of marriage.

He also had his dead friends back. Luke and Jason both being his right hand mans. With his other friends coming in close after that.

Lady Chaos had started off his Warriors giving him a few Roman, Greek, Mayan, Norse, Egyptian, Aztec, Incan, Babylonian, Mesopotamian, Chinese, Japanese, Hindu and Native American demigods. A couple of the girls joined his harem.

Zeus and Hestia had called in a few times in the starting months to see how he was going. Now they used enchanted mirrors to talk often. And Zeus had a ring to call for help with.

Zeus had given him 15 Naiads as concubines and slaves and 20 Wind Nymphs. They were great for cleaning the Castle and Cooking. Percy had with the other girls permission given them a minor bond with him.

He was now scouting a group of monsters his first outing with his warriors with Zoe, Bianca, Luke, Ethan, Jason, Lee and a few others. When they heard shouting and fighting.

"It is the Hunters Master", Zoe tells Percy

She recognised the sound.

"Defeat the monsters and help the injured hunters Lee", Percy commands

All of them had coats with hood to cover their faces. Percy draws his new sword Cosmic Storm. He leaps into battle with Jason, Luke and Ethan at his side. Zoe, Bianca and a couple of otters picked off some monsters with arrows.

They had the monsters destroyed within minutes. Percy turns to see the Hunters with their weapons at them. Several Hunters were injured. Percy had to stop himself from giving himself away to Thalia. Jason had to stop himself too.

"Who the hell are you all?" Thalia asks demanding an answer

Percy felt a bond with Thalia. Damn that would get complicated if Thalia felt it straight away.

"We are the Immortal Warriors or just Warriors", Percy replies

"I don…", Thalia starts

"Archer did you gave ambrosia?" Percy asks Lee

"I do sir. Lieutenant Thalia here is ambrosia for your hunters. I swear on the River Styx I haven't tampered with it", Lee says offering several zip lock bags.

Thalia glares but knows her Hunters needed it.

"Alright", Thalia says still glaring taking the bag and handing out the squares of ambrosia.

"Where is your Mistress, Lieutenant Grace?" Percy asks her

"None of your business _boy_", Thalia growls  
"Master just wants to know you are all safe", Zoe tells her calmly

"You shouldn't be calling him Master! Come with us for a better life", Thalia replies

"We are happy where we are", Zoe replies

"He is everything to us", Bianca adds

The Hunters look sick at their devotion. The Hunters looked mad at Percy. Who they couldn't tell was Percy from his hood and wings.

"Hunters…", Thalia starts

"Warriors we are moving out", Percy says quickly _knowing_ that the Hunters were going to shoot them.

Percy flashed them out to the screams of fury of the Hunters. They land back on the Island.

"Damn I have _never_ seen Thalia that mad", Jason says laughing

"Me either. What till she finds out about the bond", Percy mutters

"You have a bond with her?" Luke asks laughing

The others laugh too.  
"Yeh alright laugh it up. But the bond didn't kick in straight away. So as long as I don't talk much too her I won't have to for fill the bond for a while", Percy tells them

"Lady Artemis won't be impressed by this. Especially when she eventually learns that Bianca and I have bonded with you Master and given you our virginities", Zoe tells him

"The luck I am having SHE will end up being bonded too me", Percy replies

"You just jinxed it!" Jason and Luke exclaim

Percy groans knowing they were right…

* * *

_Olympus…_

* * *

Artemis was furious finding out about this group of Warriors. They _might_ have saved her Hunt but those Men made the girls call them Masters! According to Thalia. She would find this group and liberate the girls and kill the males. But first she needed to report this to the Council.

Lucky a meeting was already taking place. She noticed as she looked around Zeus, Poseidon and Hestia were acting different.  
"So we will make the following demigods immortal. Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon", Zeus starts having to keep up appearances, "Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, Conner and Travis Stroll and Chris Rodriguez sons of Hermes, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardiner and Meg McCaffery daughters of Demeter, Nico di Angelo son of Hades, Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus, Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite, Will Solace, Austin Lakes, Kayla Knowles sons and daughter of Apollo, Clarisse La Rue daughter of Ares, Lou Ellen daughter of Hecate, Frank Zhang son of Mars, Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto…We will do it in two days", Zeus booms

"Father there is something I must bring up", Artemis tells him

"What is it daughter?" Zeus asks

"A group of _boys_ holding women hostage and making them call them Masters are on the loose. They _might_ have saved my Hunters but the men are scum", Artemis growls

Zeus doesn't let it show but he KNEW Artemis would overreact to this. She didn't know the whole story she probably wouldn't even _like_ the whole story.

"These warriors what did they do?" Athena asks  
"They used a couple of archers and a couple of swords. After Thalia told me they gave her Ambrosia for the injured. She heard the girls call the leader Master", Artemis reports

"What did they look like?" Hermes asks

"They wore hooded cloaks. Not once did they slip. The Leader called their group Warriors", Artemis reports what she knew

"I want to fight this Leader to see what he is made off", Ares says smirking knowing he would beat the punk.  
"I want to kill him!" Artemis growls

"I can torture him a bit and _you_ can kill him", Ares tells her

"_If_ you can catch him bring him before the Council", Zeus orders _knowing_ she wouldn't get him

"I WILL find him", Artemis vows

"Now I decl…", Zeus starts  
"I have something I need to ask. Where is Percy? I went past the Camp a couple of days ago and he was gone. The Camp was actually looking for him!" Hermes tells the Council

"He is missing?!" Athena growls

"Yes", Hermes replies

"I KNOW he was planning on proposing to MY daughter!" Athena growls  
"The demigods will be here in two days we can ask them then", Zeus tells her  
Even through he already knew what was going to be said. He knew there would be a lot of shouting in two days. That was for sure…

* * *

_Two days later…_

* * *

The Council meeting had been explosive. The Demigods told the Gods about Percy's letter saying he saw Annabeth and Poseidon having sex and left after that.

Athena had defended her daughter but Apollo told her the Demigods were telling the truth. Athena had felt so ashamed of her daughter.

Poseidon couldn't believe Percy had seen them. He needed to explain sometimes these things happened.

Annabeth had been yelled at by nearly everyone in Camp. And now she didn't have Percy with her. She promised herself she would find him and make matters right. She just had too. Now with immortality she could do that.

The Campers looked at Annabeth in disgust especially several of the girls. To them nothing felt right from a week ago when Percy disappeared.

Thalia and Nico were furious and nearly killed Annabeth with their weapons in defence of their cousin. Thalia had yelled _really_ loudly at Annabeth saying she raised her better then that.

Thalia and Nico made a promise to find Percy whatever it took.

Many hoped they could find him soon…

* * *

_Months Later…_

* * *

Percy had added girls to his Harem the past few months. Finding them when he was looking for other demigods of different Pantheons. He had also bonded with Lady Styx, Lady Eris, Lady Hecate and Lady Harmonia.

Now Percy had gone off his Island. For the past few days he had bought different demigods too his Island. He left Luke, Jason, Zoe and Bianca to settle them in.

He was walking though the streets of New York when he heard sobbing. His instincts were telling him to follow the sound.

He saw a girl crying against the wall.  
"Hello?" Percy asks his hood still up

The girls head shoots up and a weapon comes in her hand. Percy's eyes widen realising it was Calypso. And he felt the bound with her immediately.

"I will not hurt you Calypso I swear on the River Styx", Percy tells her

Her eyes widen at the thunder.  
"What has you so upset?" Percy asks softly

"Why would I tell a stranger Master?" Calypso asks her eyes widen at hearing Master come out her lips.

Percy KNEW he had to get her out off here. So he grabbed her and teleported them to his Castle. She gasps at the sudden movement.

"What did you do?! Where are we?! Why did I call you Master?!" Calypso yells

"What is with the yelling?" a voice calls

Percy smiles as Zoe enters the room. Calypso's eyes widen.

"Zoe?" Calypso asks confused

"Hey Calypso. So I guess our Master is forming a bond with you?" Zoe asks

"I don't know what you mean. I DID call him Master. But what does it mean?" Calypso asks

"I am going to show you my identity. It will explain somethings. But you need to tell me why your crying", Percy tells her lifting his hood.

Calypso gasps seeing Percy. Looking at him he looked different. He was more handsome and after he took his coat off she saw some BIG muscles. She saw his bugle and felt herself get excited.

"Percy", Calypso states

"Hi. Why were you crying when I found you?" Percy asks gently

Calypso looks down, "Leo cheated on me"

Percy growls, "There appears to be a lot of that going around lately"

"I am sorry for Annabeth and Poseidon's deed", Calypso tells him

"Well I'm not", Percy replies  
"Why?" Calypso asks

Percy tells her the story about what had happened too him. And how he was the Champion of basically ALL the Primordials and Hestia _and_ Zeus.

That shocked Calypso but then she heard of Percy's domains and what they come with. She was now partially bonded to him. And because she had already called him Master she would need the full bonding.

"We will eat if you feel you can right now", Percy tells her

Calypso looks questionably at Percy. But he makes a motion to her body. She blushes.  
"I can hold on", Calypso tells him

Percy looks at her with a raised eyebrow.  
"If you say so", Percy tells her

They move into the dinning room. Where Bianca and a couple of others join them. They explain more to Calypso.

Calypso felt more, and more uncomfortable as the dinner went on. She needed something. Her mind was saying it over and over again.  
"Come Calypso", Percy orders feeling he needed to bond with her.

"Yes My Lord", Calypso replies immediately

Calypso was nervous as they entered Percy's bedroom. She was going to be taken by Percy. Yes she wanted to get away because Leo cheated but she didn't know about going all the way. She had never done this and she had learnt Percy had done it a few times already.

"Stripe", Percy orders her

Calypso stripes embarrassed at her body. The faint lines from Atlas showing. Percy kisses her passionately. She moans into his kiss.

"Your beautiful", Percy tells her

Calypso looks at his cock and notices it was about a foot in length. She was getting eager.

He pulls her onto the bed and rubs her pussy causing her to moan.

"Please more", Calypso begs him

She whimpered as he stops rubbing and stroking her pussy. Suddenly she felt him probing her.

"Take me", she begs

She gasps as he enters her a bit, but not fully taking her. She whines at that.

"Calypso, daughter of Atlas, I take you as my lover, mate, slave and wife, part of my harem, for all of eternity your mine, and you will obey my commands, you will be loyal to me first, you will always in the presence of others defer to my first. I am your Master in private and you will be submissive. Do you accept this and give your oath?" Percy commands

"Yes Master I do", Calypso gasps in pleasure at the orgasm she had

She felt him break her hymn and felt powerful magic sweep over her. Her mind had changed she felt. She felt pain on her neck, wrist, shoulder and ankle but she was enjoying herself too much. She rode Percy and kept begging him to please her.

She cries out pleasure as she realised all over him. After hours of sex they laid down cuddled in the bed.

Calypso knew she finally had a man who won't leave her. And now she was his slave. She hoped she could live up to his standard.

Percy hoped that the Fates would leave him alone for a while. That was all he could hope…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
